


Not A Pretty Girl

by blakefancier



Series: female!Howard series [2]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard and Steve go on a second date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is me clearing out my WIP folder because the next bit of Blot Out The Sun is going so slowly. Enjoy.

The next day, Steve sent another bouquet of wildflowers with a single red rose tucked in the middle. The card read: _I had a wonderful time last night. I hope we can do it again soon. Sincerely, Steve._ Howard found the whole thing more charming that she should have. She'd give him until Wednesday, if he didn't call, she'd call him herself.

Howard didn't have to worry about that, though, since he called her office Monday morning and invited her to dinner and dancing on Saturday. She accepted, of course she did. He was gorgeous, sweet, and unlike anyone she'd ever dated before. 

She wore a blue dress that twirled prettily and showed off her knees, and some flats, because, God, she hated heels. 

Steve picked her up in a black Acura MDX with government plates—she might not know a lot about fashion, that's what her personal shopper was for, but she knew cars. 

"How very inconspicuous of you, Captain," she said, as he opened the car door for her.

He blushed, very prettily, and shrugged as she climbed into the car. "It's what they had in the motorpool. I drive a motorcycle and since you promised to wear a dress…" 

Howard waited until he closed the door and slid into the driver seat before she spoke again. "Next time you'll have to bring your bike. I love having something powerful between my legs." Steve turned an even brighter red and she laughed. "You're too easy. How have you survived being in the military?" 

"My enemies don't try embarrassing me to death," Steve murmured and started the car.

"If only they knew." She smiled. "So where are we going?"

"There's this nice little Italian restaurant I know, they make the best carbonara and after, I thought we could go dancing. How does that sound?" He glanced at her knees before looking into her eyes and she was utterly charmed.

"That sounds wonderful," she said, because it did.

And it was. The carbonara was the best she'd ever had, the wine was plentiful, and the company excellent. He listened to every word she said and asked insightful questions and there was no way he was real. 

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, finally.

He blinked at her in surprise. "I… I'm sorry?"

"You're too perfect. You're absolutely, positively, too perfect. Are you trying to hustle information out of me for the military?" She smiled to take the sting out of it, though she was completely serious.

"No. And I'm not perfect." Steve tilted his head and frowned at her. "I'm told I can be bossy and I don't know how to mind my own business." 

She sipped her wine. "Please, give me a real flaw."

He bit his lip, then suddenly smiled. "I don't know a darn thing about computers. I can barely turn on the one I have at work. And for the life of me, I can't figure out how to get my messages from my cell phone."

Howard laughed and shook her head. "Those are serious flaws. My *grandmother* can get her voice mail." 

"Your grandmother's alive?" Steve reached over, gripped her wrist, and gave her an intense stare.

She raised an eyebrow and pulled her arm away. "Yes. She's almost ninety, but still alive and kicking. Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I…" He grabbed his wine glass and drained it. "I'm fine."

"Do you know my grandmother?" she asked, though she didn't know how he could.

"No, no, I don't." 

She had the distinct feeling that he was lying. 

He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Did you want dessert? They make a great tiramisu." 

"No. I couldn't eat another bite." 

"Great." He gestured for the bill. "Do you know how to swing dance?"

*****

She didn't, but Steve was a great teacher. He was patient and gentle and laughed when she stepped on his toes. 

God, he made her whole body buzz with excitement and all she wanted to do was press against him and let him do dirty things to her. 

Of course, he was a complete gentleman. She even pressed her breasts against his chest to see what he would do. He just blushed a bright red and stumbled back with an apology. She never wanted a man so much.

"Not your fault," she said, taking his hands in hers. "Show me that step again. I'm sure I can get it right this time." 

*****

When he dropped her off at the end of the night—and not just dropped her off, but walked her to her door, like she was sixteen again—she smiled and asked him up for coffee.

"Oh," he said, swallowing nervously. "It's a little late for coffee, isn't it? It would probably keep you up."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" She grabbed him by his tie and jerked him forward. Before he made any real protest, and that squawk didn't count, she kissed him hard. When she let him go, he was bright red again and gaping at her. "I want you."

"I… Um…" He looked around, then cleared his throat. "Howard, I don't think—"

"Do you want me?" Why was he being so stubborn? Howard had men lining up to fuck her.

"Yes," he said softly. "But there are things about me you don't know, that you can't know. Not yet."

"I don’t care. I'm a big girl, Steve. I've been making my own decisions for years now." Howard pressed against him and touched his face. "I really like you."

"I really like you, too." He brushed his thumb against her bottom lip and she gasped softly. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers, but before their lips touched, a loud beeping interrupted them. He cursed and stepped back, reaching in his pocket for his cell phone.

"What—" There was a loud boom in the distance, and the sky lit up.

"I have to go," he said. "I'll call you tomorrow." 

Howard nodded. "Be careful,"

"I will." He hesitated for a moment, then kissed her, soft and sweet. "You are so beautiful."

And fuck if that didn't make her stomach clench and her heart pound in her chest. Damn it, she was in trouble. She was in such goddamn trouble.


End file.
